Civil WarWith or Without You
by BookCraazii
Summary: A Mortal Instruments fanfic. A confession. A desired but forbidden kiss. Please read and review!


**A/N: Inspired by two different songs because of the way the whole plot switches. Civil War by Guns N' Roses and With or Without You by U2. This is a fanfic for the Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare and sadly I have only read the first book of the series City of Bones. These characters do not belong to me but to Cassandra Clare. SO read and enjoy!**

_**Civil War…With or Without You**_

"Jace," Alec said firmly. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to believe it. I'm gay."

"No, Alec," Jace said shaking his head. His blond locks moving 'round beautifully, as Clary would have put it. "What has you saying stuff like that? I know I'm good looking, but your not gay!" He said yelling. Then in almost a whisper he repeated himself, "You just can't be."

"Oh but I am. I've been in love with you for years, and now I love Magnus, but that's not the point. If I'm telling you this right now, why aren't you believing me?"

"Because, it's hard finding out that your best friend is gay, and you never knew about it before. That's why. I mean how was I so oblivious," he said sitting on the floor, his hands in his palms as he shook his head side to side violently.

"Kind of the way that Clary was oblivious to Simon's love? Yea, I know, well now you know how your sister must have felt after she found out about Simon's love," Alec said putting his arm around Jace.

"Get your arm away from me!" Jace yelled at the top of his lungs and wrenched his way away from Alec, a disgusted look on his face. His voice had been so loud it disturbed the other members of the house. And in no time they would be down to where Alec and Jace stood in the hallway. "She can't be my sister! She's not! Not while I'm still in love with her! And if you were smart than you would never mention something like that to me again! I can kill you Alec, just as easily as I can kill a demon."

Clary had already reached the area of where the two of them stood, both raging, hands clenched into fists. She heard the whole thing from Jace's loud booming voice. When Jace turned around to walk away from Alec he found Clary standing there and his eyes bulged, unbelieving.

His face filled up with rage again, they both knew that he would not be able to cross her path without doing something ridiculous. So Jace stood there limp.

"Alec? What the hell is going on?" Clary asked.

"A Civil War."

"Ha!" Jace laughed. "A civil war? Well I don't need no civil war. I-I-I need…" and he looked at Clary with desirous eyes and expression on his face. He looked away and sighed, "Alec told me that he was gay."

"Oh. Well, that's not a reason to get upset over. He's not in love with you, he's dating Magnus. He's not in love with you like-like-like…" Clary had wanted to say 'He's not in love with you like I am' but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Not in front of Alec; not to her brother, not to Jace.

"Like what?" Jace said getting close to her and outstretching his hand to touch her face. He did and that soft hand of his won her over and she could not hide the truth from her brother, from Jace.

"L-like I am," she whispered looking down to the floor, not wanting to catch his gaze, but he lifted her chin. Clary had not much of a choice but to look up at him.

Alec saw this as a reasonable time to leave, he did not want to be in the presence of something like this. Jace rushed, longing to fulfill his long awaited desire. He pressed his lips to hers hard and as he kissed her began to lessen the tension. Clary of course having had the same desire for so long as well kissed him back wanting to badly. She wanted this desire almost as much as she wanted her mother to awake from that long-lasting coma.

They stood there for such a long while, wanting never for either to let go. Jace had his arms on Clary's waist, he moved them to her spine where he carefully felt his way around, almost massaging the area, as he desired more and more of his 'sister'.

After what felt like an eternity and never to either of them satisfy for more than a day, they parted. "Jace. I don't care. I love you," Clary said wrapping her arms harder around his stomach.

He chuckled a bit and said, "Oh Clary. I can't live with or without you."

She giggled a little too, before looking directly at him again. Jace with his arms still at her spine moved her to the window sill, where Clary leaned her body against. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and they kissed passionately, both their lips moving together as all lips should. The sparks were there, always present even under all the circumstances that they considered an obstacle in their love. But neither cared of the circumstance. They loved each other never-the-less.

All was well.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. This is my first and so far only fanfic on the Mortal Instruments. Revies are very much appreciated. :) And if you have time check out some of my other stories if you liked this one.**

* * *


End file.
